


Reforms

by NoonoosKitchen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, there's a very tiny spoiler about a mid-game event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: The reforms in the House of Hades seem to have no end.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Reforms

Piling document after document, Hades lets his aching wrist automatically sign the endless paperwork, his gaze having become so blurry he can’t make the words of the never-ending contracts he needs to sign without rest. The constant passage of shades can’t even distract him for a bit, their muted and subtle colours merging with the new decor of the House. So gaudy, so tasteless! His son has no sense of aesthetics…

Speak of the Devil, there he comes out of his room, letting the heavy doors of his chambers slam shut and signalling the whole Underworld of his presence. Greeting Nyx on his way out, the young prince makes a beeline straight to the House Contractor. About to ask for more worthless knick-knacks to decorate the halls of _his_ House, isn’t he? That ungrateful brat…

“Contractor, I have a favour to ask. I know it doesn’t appear on any of your listings, but do you think you could make my bed a bit bigger? I am willing to pay some extra gemstones…”

Before the hard-working shade has time to respond Hades raises his voice, clearly irritated. “A bigger bed? Humf, you talk about wanting to leave so badly yet you waste _my_ resources and the time of _my_ employees on such an absurd request? Have you finally changed your mind about all these meaningless escapes?”

Zagreus turns to look at him, lips tightly pressed, his anger matching his father’s. “No, I have not given up on it, and what do you care what I do with my room? It is not fair that you have such a giant bed when I have to to settle with that tiny one, especially when we are two and you sleep all by yourself!”

His words momentarily silence Hades, catching him off guard. His usually angry eyebrows rise up in surprise. “Two…?”

Realising what he has said, Zagreus turns to the Contractor once again as his cheeks grow the same reddish tone as his robes. “Here is the payment, thanks.”

And with that, he turns to leave. Hades keeps staring at him, trying to think who is the one that compliments the ‘two’ his son mentioned, before he finally processes the other part of the prince’s confession.

“Wait a moment. How do you know the size of my bed, boy?”

Zagreus doesn’t bother to respond. Quite the contrary, he picks up to pace and runs to his chambers in quick strides, as if Hermes had blessed his fire-engulfed feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!


End file.
